CANDIDAT N5 – DEVOIR OU AMOUR
by fanfict Camus - Hyoga
Summary: CECI EST UN CONCOURS ANONYME QUE J'ORGANISE CHEZ SKYROCK. CE SITE NE VALIDE PAS LE LIEN, IL SUFFIT DE TAPER SEIYASAMA SUR GOOGLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC ! THEME : MR KURUMADA VOUS DEMANDE DE READAPER LE COMBAT MYTHIQUE DE CAMUS CONTRE HYOGA


CANDIDAT N°5 – TITRE DE LA FIC « DEVOIR OU AMOUR »

(Note : le texte entre les « guillemets » sont les PENSEES des chevaliers !!)

« Il fait bien froid pour une journée ensoleillé. Pourquoi et comment en sommes nous arrivés ? Je me le demande… »

« Qu'il fait chaud ! Et ce soleil qui ne cesse de taper comment puis-je me concentrer ? Je suis si fatigué… »

Le soleil sombrait dans le banc des nuages, le long de l'horizon déchiqueté. Des collines à perte de vue et une lueur malsaine éclairant la scène. Il avait l impression que les murs saignaient, comme pour témoigner du drame qui allait se jouer…comme si tout le sang versé depuis le début des âges pleurait sa mort future, car inévitablement il allait le tuer. Le sort réservé aux traitres !

Les pierres composant le sol était tellement usé… témoignage du passage de temps, et, plus important, de tout ces valeureux chevaliers. Il était tellement épuisé que son regard ne pouvait remonter que de dix centimètre maximum au dessus du sol. Assez en tout cas pour voir ses pieds chaussé d or, représentation macabre de son destin futur. Le sort réservé aux faibles !

Il baissa le regard et opina du chef. Le petit avait changé. Il semblait moins penser a lui… a ses rêves irréalisables, mais il restait toujours tellement faible que s en était désespérant…Non, il n avais pas oublié ! Il restait toujours cette partie égoïste dans son cœur, cette zone meurtrie par une souffrance terrible, la perte de ceux qu'on aime… Quel sentiment égoïste pour un chevalier censé être dévouer corps et âme a celle qu'il protège ! Comment pourrait-il être fidèle à une autre personne que lui-même ? Athéna la prévoyante hein ?

Il leva les yeux afin de regarder celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père. Son regard avait changé ! Il semblait moins bienveillant, moins aimant… Il se leva. Du dégout ! La seule chose qu'il arrivait à lire dans les yeux de son maitre étant cet écœurement ! Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids et il se laissa tomber par terre, incapable de résister à la vague de désespoir qui le submergeait. En même temps, cette révélation le soulageait d'un lourd fardeau… inutile désormais de continuer à vivre. Athéna la victorieuse hein ?

-Maitre ?

« Toujours en train de geindre apparemment »

Seule le silence répondit a l'appelle désespéré du jeune homme.

« Tout est si calme. Verrais-je le soleil se lever demain ? »

Camus se mis en position de combat : il n'agissait non plus en tant qu'homme mais en tant que chevalier !

Hyoga après s'être relevé pris la même position : il n'agissait plus comme un enfant mais comme un homme !  
Ils lancèrent leurs attaques simultanément. Le temps parut se suspendre lorsque leurs attaques se rencontrèrent… la même attaque qui sembla ne former plus qu'une ligne réunissant les deux chevaliers des glaces. Tout devint froid tendis que l'un et l'autre se battait…

Un cris d'agonie emplis le cœur de Camus. La perte d'un enfant dans la vie d'un homme est ce qui peut arriver de pire. Mais dans la vie de l'univers ? Les forces du mal peuvent elles réellement mourir ? Peut-on tuer impunément un garçon lorsqu'on sait que quoi qu'il arrive le Dieu Noir renaitra aussitôt ? Allons il faut agir. Devoir ou amour ?

Un cri de rage surgit du fin fond de l'âme de Hyoga. Devrait-on laisser jaillir du fond de la terre ces formes ténébreuses, ces silhouettes immenses en robe noir ? Faut-il arrêter de combattre ces Ténèbres vaincus si souvent déjà ? Laisser la place à un Dieu de la haine ? Mais surtout, il refusait de se laisser mourir ! Devoir ou amour ?

Soudain, un bruit métallique comme si une tombe venant de s'ouvrir retenti dans l'esprit des deux hommes, comme si une tombe scellé par la rouille venant de s'ouvrir. Un cri de rage surgit des ténèbres réclamant le sang de celui qui a choisi d'aimer jusqu'à sa mort.

« Salut à toi, Ô mon fils. Si tu prends connaissance de ces paroles c'est que tu auras réussit à me vaincre. C'est pour cette raison que je dois te charger d'une mission. Point ne doit laisser survenir l'abomination que représente l'avènement du seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devras affronter le Mal pour protéger Celle a qui tu dois obéissance et respect, et si tu échouais tu n'aurais plus qu'à ôter la vie des gens que tu aime, comme tu m'as ravi la mienne. Ainsi aimerait tu que je parle… sache que ce n'est en aucun cas ma penser. Avant d'être un chevalier nous sommes avant tout des hommes, et en cette qualité d'homme nous sommes amener à commettre des erreurs. Ces erreurs sont pardonnables dans la mesure où elles ne vont pas a l'encontre du sentiment le plus noble que nous possédons : l'amour. Ceci est mon dernière enseignement tache d'en faire bon usage.  
CAMUS »


End file.
